Silver and Blaze
by InTheNightlight
Summary: This is my version of how Silver and Blaze became friends.Silvaze.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic is © to SEGA.

Silver The Hedgehog was leaning his back on the trunk of a tree. He had been kicked out of the orphanage 3 days ago because of his telekinetic powers.

"Hand it over!" He heard an adolescent yell. He looked toward the sandboxes and saw that a teenage cat was wrestling a brown teddy bear from a light purple girl cat. The girl had tears in her eyes as she held onto her beloved toys' arms.

"Let Mr. Roosevelt go!" The girl screamed.

Silver ran over just as the bear ripped right in half. The girl began crying while the older cat simply hollered in laughs.

"Hey!" Silver yelled, a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Hey, hedgehog. I was just putting this freak in her place!" The cat chuckled. Silver took one look at the younger feline and turned back to the older cat. "I see nothing wrong with her!" He yelled.

"Well maybe not on the outside, but she can shoot fire from her body!" The cat began to imitate whooshing fire.

Silver walked over to the cat and looked down at her. The girl closed her tear-stained eyes, waiting for Silver to start beating her up. Instead, he extended his hand.

"Need a hand?" He asked. She hooked her hand in his and he pulled her up.

"What? Why are you being NICE to that freak!?" The teenager exclaimed.

"Well, maybe we freaks might just be more justified that you insensitive jerks!" Silver said with a smirk on his face. He brought both hands up together and the cat rose into the air. "I saw that you like it when teddy bears get ripped in half. Let's see if the same principles apply for you!" Silver started to move his hands apart and the cat stretched farther apart.

"HEY! OWCH! AUGH!" The cat screamed in pain.

"I'll stop if you apologize to her!" He said, nodding toward the girl.

"NO WAY!" The cat yelled.

"Have it your way." He shrugged. He moved his hands further apart.

"OKAY! OKAY!" The cat screamed.

Silver lowered him to the ground.

"I'MSORRYJEEZ!" The cat jolted the apology and ran off.

"AND DON'T COME BACK!" Silver yelled after him. He turned back to the girl and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you. I just wish there was a way to fix Mr. Roosevelt." She started to cry again.

Silver used his telekinesis to sew Mr. Roosevelt back together in 5 seconds flat. The girl gasped and took back her toy and hugged it. "Thank you…uh…" They realized they never did introductions.

"Call me Silver. Silver the hedgehog."

"My name is Blaze. Blaze the cat." They both shook hands.

"Why don't you tell your mom about those bullies? Or use your pyrokinetic powers?" Silver asked.

"Because…I-I don't have parents!" Blaze sobbed. "I don't know how to control my powers!"

"Oh…well I don't have any parents either…I just try to accept it……I'll help you control your powers…" Silver offered.

"R-really? You'll be my—my—f-friend?" Blaze's eyes shone with happiness.

"Of course. I don't know why people wouldn't. I mean you're kind and you're sorta…" He searched for the right word. "Cute."

Blaze felt happier than ever. She leaned over toward Silver and kissed him on the cheek.

Silver's spikes shot straight out and upward. He blushed a red color so deep that he looked like a hedgehog with a red head and a white body. Blaze blushed a lighter shade of magenta. Silver felt the spot where Blaze's lips touched.

"Thank you, Silver the hedgehog." Blaze said.

To be cont'd…

Well this is how I think Silver and Blaze met.


	2. Control

"Now, focus on the woodchips and imagine them burning." Silver instructed. Blaze stared at the woodchips and the woodchips began to spark.

"You're doing it Blaze!" Silver cheered.

"How do I stop the flames?" Blaze asked.

"Imagine them being doused." Silver said.

Blaze imagined the fire out, but the fire grew instead. "It's not working! They're getting bigger!" Blaze panicked.

"Keep trying!" Silver said.

Blaze, again, imagined the fire away. The fire was only a small spark now, but it was still critical. Blaze and Silver doused the fire.

"That was great, Blaze! You've mastered how to start it with your mind on purpose! You're doing great!" Silver cheered.

"The fire grew instead of being doused…" Blaze murmured.

"Yeah but now you can start fires by yourself and not on accident!"

"Well, thank you for helping me Silver." She kissed his cheek, leaving a burn mark.

"EI!" Silver yelped.

"OH! I'm sorry Silver! I didn't mean to!" She had an emotional breakdown and ran off.

"Blaze! Wait!" He yelled after her. He bolted after her. He found Blaze crying on a log in the woods.

"Blaze, are…are you alright……?" He asked sympathetically.

"No, Silver. I hurt you, my best friend. Or should I say EX-best friend…" She broke down.

"That's not true! Blaze, you're my best friend and nothing will ever change that." He felt a tear slide down his cheek as he sat next to her. He saw that this wasn't helping, so he put his arm around her. She looked at him and smiled. She hugged Silver and he hugged her back.

"Do you really mean that, Silver?" She asked.

"Yes Blaze. I mean every word. We'll always be best friends, I swear this. No matter what happens." He stroked the back of her head.

In a moment, they were sharing a friendly kiss. Although they didn't think it meant anything, they felt something stronger than friendship surge through them. They didn't realize it but they were both blushing. Again, Silver looked like hedgehog with a red head and a white body, but his blush also covered his mane. Blaze was blushing more than usual. They finally broke apart.

They heard snickering from the bushes. Out stepped the cat who bullied Blaze when she and Silver met. A whole bunch of other cats stepped out.

The gang sang: "Hedgehog and Flames, Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage then comes a baby in a—"

Silver shut them up by using his powers to slam a tree on them. The leader climbed out and rushed at Silver. His cronies held him up and the leader punched him in the stomach.

"SILVER!" Blaze screamed, concerned for her friend.

"BLAZE! Use your pyrokinesis!" Silver yelled.

"I—I Can't!" Blaze yelled. The cronies were advancing on her.

"YOU HAVE TO! Save yourself! I'll be fine!" Silver urged.

"Hey, Lax. This is getting boring. Let's just get it over with." One crony said.

"Right!" The cat, called Lax, pulled out a knife and prepared to strike Silver's heart. Blaze lost it.

She whipped Lax with a streak of fire. The cronies ran off while Lax faced Blaze's wrath.

He managed to crawl away. But not before Blaze kicked him. She turned to Silver.

"B—Blaze…Y—you…YOU DID IT!" Silver cheered.

"Did what?" Blaze asked.

"You controlled your powers!" Silver exclaimed.

"Well, he was going to kill you. I couldn't just let him do it! I care too much for you!" She blushed when she realized what she said.

"Really? You care about me?" Silver blushed.

"Yes, I do."

They both smiled and walked off holding hands.

To be cont'd…


	3. Love?

Wherever they went, Siler and Blaze were thought to be a couple. In the park, in the city, in the……………EVERYWHERE!

Silver taught Blaze more on the power of psychogenesis. And soon, they were fighting enemies, getting out of tight spots, and helping retrieve things. Their bond grew with every minute.

They improvised to make beds. They used tree branches, leaves, and sometimes Silver used his telekinesis to cover them in a warm shield. Tonight was a shield night. They slept well until 1:00 AM.

Silver woke up and looked to his right, where Blaze was when they fell asleep. She was gone. He let the shield down.

"Blaze? Are you here?" He called. He walked into a clearing and gasped. Blaze was asleep, but she was clutched in the grip of a gigantic robot. He knew he had to save Blaze, but he was scared. He chose to go after her. He crept along quietly.

After what seemed like hours, they arrived at a huge metal base. The robot clambered in and Silver crept in after. His foot was caught in the sliding doors. He tried to pull free but realized that he would make a sound and be caught. So he pulled with all his might. He slipped free but the alarm started. He had stumbled onto an infra-red laser sensor.

The sudden noise had awoken Blaze and the robot looked behind. Silver stood there, too petrified to move. The robot grabbed Silver by the scruff of his neck and carried him to another room. There sat a large fat man with a whitish-gray mustache, a black coat and red pants. He sat at a throne.

"MASTER: TARGETS HAVE BEEN NEUTRALIZED AND READY TO BE ROBOTICIZED." The robot said.

"Good. These are the two I have looked for. Now, go finish my base!" He bellowed at the robot.

The robot made a solute and clunked off.

"Why have you been looking for us?" Blaze asked nervously.

"Because you have powers that even I, Eggman Nega, have never seen." He proclaimed.

Silver took out a blue emerald. He didn't know why, but he yelled: "CHAOS CONTROL!" Suddenly, he and Blaze were flying through a world of colors, blackness, and finally they were standing at the clearing to the city.

"What was that?" Blaze asked.

"I…don't know…" Silver explained. "I just took out this emerald I found, and yelled that phrase."

Blaze gasped.

"What?" Silver asked.

"There's a—KNIFE in your back!" Blaze screamed.

"WHAT!?" Silver turned. There was indeed a large steak knife in his back and he was bleeding profusely.

"OH NO! Oh no!" Blaze moaned. "This is all my fault Silver!" She began to cry.

"Don't say that, Blaze!" Silver yelled weakly. "This isn't your fault. No matter what, It's not your fault…" Silver was on his knees now. Blaze ran behind his and pulled the knife out. She laid him down.

"I'll find help!" She began to run off to find help, but Silver stopped her.

"No Blaze. I rather die with you here rather than live in a hospital alone." He smiled weakly. They both had tears in their eyes as Silver slipped closer towards death.

Before he could stop her, she pushed her lips onto Silver's own. When they stopped, Silver was very pale.

"I'm sorry for anything I've done to hurt you, Blaze." He said, nearing death. He closed his eyes, smiling. Blaze put her ear to his heart and listened. Silver's heart was still. She knew. She couldn't stop them. She let the tears fall. She cried into Silver's mane, not believing what was happening.

"I'm sorry, Silver." She cried. "I can't believe he's gone…first my parents, now you? Why!?" She wailed. She held Silver close. She noticed the emerald's glow. "If this can warp things, maybe it can save Silver." However, she knew that Silver was beyond saving. She still tried. She healed Silver's back and listened to his heart. Still. She felt tears sting her eyes. She leaned over Silver and laid her lips onto his cold ones. That's all that the emerald's power needed: Love. She laid her head on Silver's chest. She couldn't believe it but his heart was beating. She looked at his face. His eyes slowly opened. He looked around, but not for long. Blaze pounced on him and again kissed him. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours. When they stopped, they sat up and stared at the moon. Silver felt something in his stomach, like there were butterflies. Blaze felt like she had just met her parents after 4 years.

And they knew that they loved each other.

To be cont'd…


	4. Mind Reading

Silver and Blaze were both shy around each other. They were both afraid to admit their feelings because they thought they'd get rejected by the other.

Silver one day decided to confess.

"H-hey, Blaze?" He asked.

"Yes, Silver?" She asked, looking him in the eye. To Silver, they were like shining yellow suns.

"Uh………I……I…I think I……lo-……" He stuttered as he spoke. Blaze looked both concerned and nervous.

"Silver, are you feeling okay?"

"I……I think you look beautiful." He managed to say. He blushed, feeling like a coward for not really confessing.

"Really? Well I think that you're handsome." She said, not holding back.

"W-well…I don't know how to say this but……………" Silver gulped. "I lov—"

Blaze put her finger to his lips. She smiled and said "Just shut up and kiss me."

Silver leaned in close, as did Blaze. They pulled closer until, at last, their lips met. They could feel the warmth of the other's tongue in their mouths. They pulled closer to each other. Neither wanted to break the kiss, but they had to breathe.

They sat in silence. Both too embarrassed to look at each other. Silver noticed some flowers nearby. He crept away quietly. He walked back after getting a bouquet of flowers. He tapped Blaze on the shoulder. When she turned and saw the flowers, she was speechless. She accepted them and hugged Silver, who hugged her back. When they thought it was past 7:00, they got ready for bed, which was Silver's force field. Blaze nuzzled her face into his chest. Silver hugged Blaze close.

SILVER'S DREAM…

Silver was walking around a meadow. He caught a glimpse of Blaze at the edge of a lake. He ran over to her. He blushed when he saw that Blaze was wearing only underwear, and t-shirt, and sandals. The t-shirt and sandals were okay but he seeing her in her underwear was what embarrassed him. He walked over, pushed by an unknown force. He sat down next to her.

"I love you, Blaze." Silver said automatically.

She turned to him and said, "I love you too, Silver." Then, she pounced on him playfully. She nuzzled into his chest and fell asleep.

Silver was now at a beach, he realized that he had grown in his dream. He was at least ten years old. He looked for Blaze, but she was right to his left. She was only wearing a bikini. Silver blushed harder than ever. She walked closer to him. He backed away, getting too nervous. Before he could react, she pounced and tackled him playfully. He realized that he couldn't resist her, so he went along with it.

Now we exit Silver's paradise and enter Blaze's mind.

BLAZE'S DREAM

Blaze was huddled at the edge of a lake, depressed that she couldn't find Silver. Suddenly, Silver sat next to her. He blushed and murmured, "I love you, Blaze."

Blaze turned happily and said, "I love you too, Silver." She pounced on him playfully, nuzzling into his chest.

The next moment, they both were older, at least ten years old, and Blaze was still nuzzled into his chest.

REAL WORLD

When they woke up, it was at least 9:00 AM. What surprised them was that Blaze lay on top of Silver, and they were both kissing, usually that never happened. Silver was so startled, he let the shield down, dropping them. Their mouths separated, but Blaze still lay on top of Silver. When they realized they were so close, Blaze got off.

"Um……Silver? What happened?" Blaze asked.

"I…I don't know. I mean we woke up and you were on me and we were…………" He didn't say the rest.

"I didn't know your favorite color was purple." Blaze said.

"What? I never said that." He said. "But it is. How'd you know?"

"You told me while we were kissing."

"I heard you tell me that light blue is your favorite color."

"No I didn't."

"Blaze…while we were kissing, maybe we could read each other's minds!" Silver said.

"Wow…"

"Let's do it again. Please?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

They leaned in close. While they were kissing, Silver thought, "I love you Blaze." She thought back, "I love you too."

They stopped.

"Did you hear me say that?"

"Yes. But, I'll only believe it when you tell me, out loud."

"Okay. Blaze, I love you more than—"

"Wait. I think we should wait, Silver. I don't want to move too fast."

"Oh…" Silver sighed, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"……But…maybe, we could……admit…" Blaze said. She broke out into a large grin. "But I need some reassurance first." She giggled.

Silver got the message and blushed. "Well, hold on tight, cause my reassurance is going to come fast." He grabbed Blaze by the waist, and she grabbed his shoulders. They brought their lips together. After about 5 minutes, they broke apart. "I love you, Blaze the cat." Silver sighed.

"I love you too, Silver the hedgehog." Again, they kissed, this time laying on one another. Blaze licked Silver's lips, hoping he knew what she wanted. Silver opened his mouth, letting them slide their tongues into each other's mouths. After a while, they stopped and stood up. They headed towards the spring where the usually got water. Blaze had suggested they wash up for their trip into town.

Blaze got undressed while Silver averted his eyes.

"Hop in Silver!" Blaze called. Silver blushed hard.

"Uh, n-no thanks." He began to walk away but Blaze grabbed his arm and tugged him in. "AH!" He yelped as he fell in. He coughed as he stood up. He blushed as he looked at Blaze. She walked up to him. Silver covered his eyes and screamed, "I didn't see anything!" Blaze pulled his eyes away and kissed him. He relaxed and stroked her bangs which she kept in a pony tail.

After they got washed, they got dressed and headed for town. As they were walking, Silver heard something. He motioned for Blaze to be quiet. She crept up behind him. When Silver looked through the trees and bushes, there was the robot that had kidnapped Blaze a few nights ago. It swooped down, grabbed Blaze, and stomped off quicker than last time.

"BLAZE!" Silver screamed. The robot kicked Silver back, knocking him nearly unconscious. It set Blaze down, lifted its foot, and sent in crashing onto Blaze. "BLAZE!" Silver's eyes filled with tears, knowing that another blow like that would kill the one he loved. He tried to get up but his leg hurt so badly he couldn't move it. Right before he slipped into unconsciousness, he whispered, "I swear Blaze, I will save you……" He fell unconscious there on the ground.

To Be Cont'd…


	5. FlameSpine Silver

Silver found some leaves and wrapped his leg in them. He got a plant that resembled an aloe plant. He rubbed his leg with it to numb it for a while. Then he walked after the robot's trail. He found an old abandoned battle ship, and went in, knowing that Eggman Nega was hiding inside.

He gasped when he saw what was inside. Millions upon millions of scary-looking robots in capsules. He came across one capsule that had a red and black hedgehog whom he didn't know. And another. And ANOTHER! He realized that most of that row had black and red hedgehogs in them. He gulped. He saw a purple robot and a white robot being created.

"Let me go!" He heard Blaze yell.

"HAHA! You cannot leave! Not until I collect all of your DNA and finish my Blaze-bot! I know that that white hedgehog will come to rescue you. When he does, I will collect his DNA and my Metal Silver will be completed!" He heard the cackling voice of Eggman Nega.

He stepped up. "Let Blaze GO!" He yelled. "If you take me, please let Blaze go! I want to exchange my DNA so she gets hers back!"

Nega made a thoughtful face. "Hmmmm……Let me think………NO!" He pulled a lever and Blaze let out a scream of pain.

"BLAZE! NO!" Silver screamed. He ran up and grabbed Blaze's hand. He screamed in pain also. He stood there, struggling to keep his eyes open. He gasped as Blaze's fur changed color to black. A loud explosion knocked him back.

"Whoops…wrong lever." Nega sighed. When the smoke cleared, there stood Blaze, only something was different. She had black fur and red eyes. The ruby on her forehead was pulsating a blood red color.

"B-Blaze? Are you alright?" His answer was a fist hitting his stomach. He flew backwards, hitting his head on the wall. "Blaze?" She was in front of him, glaring. She looked like she was ready to kill.

"W-what happened?" Silver stared in horror as Blaze flew out the skylight.

"I must have pulled the lever that caused her to turn evil at the power of the Sol Emeralds." Eggman Nega answered. Silver ran over to the machine, pushed a few buttons, and set the ray for 10 seconds. He ran over into the ray's line of fire, having it zap him. He felt a quick surge of pain, and then felt strong enough to destroy a hundred robots. He realized he had scarlet colored fur. He jumped up and flew after Dark Blaze. Nothing could stop…

FLAMESPINE SILVER!!!!

To be cont'd…


	6. The Conclusion PLUS a little note

"This is where the adventure ends, hedgehog." Dark Blaze growled.

"Bring it!" Silver flew at Blaze. Blaze flew at Silver. They collided. They swung punches, threw kicks, did everything they could to stall the other. Silver didn't want to hurt Blaze but Blaze wanted to finish Silver……FOREVER.

"I don't want to hurt you, Blaze!" Silver yelled.

"Of course not! Because you know I am stronger, and I always HAVE been. This is where your life ENDS!" They continued their battle.

Silver couldn't do anything effective that wouldn't hurt her. He realized the only way was to… "No……" Tears welled in his eyes. Blaze landed a punch in his jaw. Silver fell from his floating point. He was falling at 500 feet. _"I have to break my fall! Or else I'm going to become a giant, silver SPLAT!"_ He thought. He grabbed toward the ledge of a nearby building. It was wet from the recent storm. He slipped. He slowed his fall, but he was still liable to die if he landed on the concrete. He saw a little overhang in front of a restaurant. "Just…got to…shift my weight!" He shifted around, hoping to land on his feet. No go. He landed on his back, getting a broken arm in the process. He grunted and flew upward towards Blaze. He realized that he had to do this. He grabbed Blaze with his telekinesis. He threw her down to the concrete. He felt a stab in his heart. He realized Blaze was stirring. He had to do it again. He did it again. His heart completely broke. Blaze lost her black and red glow and didn't move. He listened to her heart. It was no longer beating. He lost his red glow as he neared a roof. His heart broke, his eyes watered, and he cursed himself for doing what he did.

He whimpered. He cried. He bellowed out in rage and agony. He knew that none of this would bring Blaze back. He called her name several times, pounding on the roof with his fists.

"Darn! Why did I have to do that? I just can't take it! BLAZE!" He called her name one last time, before he passed out from exhaustion.

The End of Part 1………

Be on the lookout for Silver and Blaze 2: The Flames of Disaster!

Next Chapter: End Credits


	7. End Credits and an Epilogue

Writing Thanks…Me

Thinking thanks…Me

In fact, 99.9999999999999999 percent thanks to…Me

Hosting of course……

YOU, for viewing and Reviewing!

The Sequel is COMING SOON TO THIS WEBSITE!

Or perhaps on Sunday………WHA-AT?! I get writer's block easily!

Epilogue……A SHORT one, at that!

Silver was next to Blaze's unmoving body. He held his hands in a prayer, with tears in his eyes and said, "Please…I…I wish for you to bring Blaze back. But if she is happier……where she is now……please, let her be happy………Goodbye…Blaze, the cat…"

_Rest well, young hero. For the world is full of surprises……_

The End……


End file.
